Yo ho ho and a bottle of foxy
This is a parody of yo ho ho and a bottle of rum by derelict copyright 2014-2015 dmandom inc Lyrics : Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of Foxy :: Drink and the devil had done for the rest :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike, :: The bosun brained with a marlinspike :: And cookey's throat was marked belike :: It had been gripped by fingers ten; :: And there they lay, all good dead men :: Like break o'day in a boozing ken— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : Fifteen men of the whole ship's list— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: The skipper lay with his nob in gore :: Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore— :: And the scullion he was stabbed times four. :: And there they lay, and the soggy skies :: Dripped down in up-staring eyes— :: In murk sunset and foul sunrise— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Ten of the crew had the murder mark :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead, :: Or a yawing hole in a battered head— :: And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red— :: And there they lay—aye, damn my eyes!— :: Looking up at paradise— :: All souls bound just contrariwise— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : Fifteen men of 'em good and true— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: There was chest on chest of Spanish gold, :: With a ton of plate in the middle hold, :: And the cabins riot of stuff untold. :: And they lay there that took the plum, :: With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb, :: While we shared all by the rule of thumb— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : More was seen through a sternlight screen— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Chartings undoubt where a woman had been! :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: 'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot, :: With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot :: And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot, :: Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid :: That dared the knife and took the blade! :: By God! she had stuff for a plucky jade— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy : Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: Drink and the devil had done for the rest— :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy :: We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight, :: With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight, :: And we heaved 'em over and out of sight— :: With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well! :: And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell :: Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell! :: Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of foxy Category:Songs